bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nate Smith
Welcome Yo, Nate Smith! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- Winxrainbowix (Talk) 23:58, April 18, 2012 Hi. Welcome to Bakugan Wiki. Please change your profile picture to something else. We have a privacy policy here, and you are not allowed to show what you look like. Plus, it's bad Internet safety. If too many people [[User talk:Nintendocan|'need my help,']] [[User blog:Nintendocan|'I will kill them all.']] 00:03, April 19, 2012 (UTC) "No Longer a Hero" First of all, if you're expecting me to reply to you then please, would you mind signing your message in my talk page with four tildes. -_-; It took me a long while to figure out whose sending me messages. Now then, my Facebook Name is Keine Helden Mehr. I am the only one with that name and my avatar as well as timeline banner is that of Dallas from Valkyrie Profile II Silmeria. By the way, are you also Nathanmaster? If yes, then I'm afraid that violates a law here. No multiple accounts allowed. If no then, carry on. They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 13:38, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I need these from you From your pictures, I am interested in the following: 1. Ventus Minx Elfin 2. White Dharak ...and you may also have a Ventus Wired and/or Ventus Boost Ingram. I would appreciate that. As for the Alpha Hydranoid; I have two sources for them but unfortunately they both have translucent version. If you also need BakuTechs, I can also get some for you. They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 13:44, June 4, 2013 (UTC)